Unexpected Love
by kiraransango
Summary: IchigoXRyou.. masaya lovers beware.. Its the day of a party and Ichigo gets to the cafe only to find that she has to skip work for something Aoiyoma-kun has planned. What is this thing? What happens at the party? And why is Ryou taking an interest in her
1. Surprise Surprise

Hey everyone! This is my first story. I hope you like it!

**DISCLAIMER!! I DO NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!!**

Well I hope ya like it, theres more chapters coming.. but how many reviews I get determines how much i put up. This is going to be a story with MATURE content so if you are not a mature person or under 18 please DONT read it! Thanks!

Ichigo woke up to the smell of strawberry pancakes. she slowly got out of ben and hurried to the kitchen. Sighing, she grabbed her fork and started eating her breakfast. 'Thank Kami that today isn't a schoolday!' She thought happily. 'The only thing I worry about is going to the cafe for some party that they were having.' When she finished eating she went back upstairs to get dressed. Today she picked out a white tank top and a blue skirt. She was going to the cafe early so that she wasn't late but, as she looked at her watch, she saw that she most likely would be. As she grabbed her purse, she ran out of the door.

'Wow,' Ichigo thought as she hurried to the cafe, 'it sure is a nice day today!'

Managing to get to the cafe on time, she rushed to the other girls but she heard her cell ring. 'Oh great,' she thought, 'who could be calling me now?'

She picked up her cell and answered it, IT WAS AIOYOMA-KUN!

"Hi Aoiyoma-kun!" Ichigo said.

"Hey! Where are you at?" He replied.

"Why? WHY?" Aoiyoma-kun yelled,"WE'RE SUPPOSED TO BE ON A DATE!"

Ichigo gasped. She had totally forgotten about their date.

Before she could reply, Aoiyoma-kun started again, "I'm SICK of you being late for or missing out dates. Do you like someone else?"

"I.." was all Ichigo could say before she could say before he interrupted her again.

"I dont care! When I see you again, we will resolve this matter and you will know your place. Infact, meet me at the park in our secret spot. ASAP. If i don't see you there, soon, I'll look for you and YOU wont like it. This time, your getting a new... punishment." and with all of that said, he hung up.

Ichigo got nervous, she wondered about this supposed new punnishment. What would it be? He had done pretty much everything to her. She even still had the marks to prove it. People were becomming suspicous because there were days that they weren't covered by make-up or the clothes she put over them. Sometimes the clothes or make-up would get taken off by accident. Now, unfortunately, she would have to make up a new excuse to tell Ryou. She hoped that he would understand and not have a fit, but she knew she would have to be back for the party. Looking around, she spotted Ryou and went over to ask him.

"Hey, umm, Ryou, "Ichigo said nervously, "Can I leave because I have a family emergency, my ma just called me and I have to be there."

"Oh, not another one." He replied, putting an emphasis on the last word. "Planning to go on another date?"

"No, but, Ryou, I seriously have to go!" She accidentally snapped.

"Fine." He replied calmly. 'Whats up with her' He thought as he turned into Alto so that he could follow her.

Ichigo hurried out of the cafe and started towards the spot. Her nerves got worse. She kept worrying about what he was going to do. Would it be another bruise or scratch she could hide easily? Little did she know that it was going to be something that would change her life forever and that a little cat was getting confused with every suspicious glance she casted back and with every little turn she made.

:O A cliff hanger! What will happen? What does Aoiyoma-kun have planned? Why is Ryou following her and what is this party? Review to find out.. and please.. no flames but a bit of constructive criticism would be nice.


	2. Update TTOTT

Hey everyone! I'm sorry I've took so long on writing, just alot of things have been happening. I have been looking for my note book with everything in it and sadly I cannot find it. le gasp Thankyou alot for reading it, and the reviews are mainly awesome ones. Now there are some concerned readers. I'm sorry that it isn't to your likeing, but, this is NOT a Masaya and Ichigo story. Its basicly a Ryou and Ichigo one and I know that Masaya is not in his normal OCC, I didn't intend on making him his normal self. Thanks for your concern though.

I will update it once I find the pages, or if I get in the mood to rewrite(which kind of makes me shudder) then I definately will. I'm really sorry though. 


End file.
